User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic, Buddy Island, Chapter 8 part 2: Island Day 1 (P2)
(Yes, the buddies get they’re own POV, too) I spluttered as I managed to get to the surface of the water, even with all the metal on me. “Ruby?! Ruby?!” I yelled out, frantic, oh no! If she got hurt, I’d never be able to forgive myself! A split second later, I heard her voice calling out to me. “Drum! Help!” I turned to the sound and gasped, she was being swept up by the current. “Ruby!” I yelled, and began to swim after her. I wasn’t so fast, but the tail current gave me a push ad I made it to her in time to get her onto a large drifting log, climbing on myself. “You ok?” I asked as we both panted, finally able to get some air. “Yeah, but I don’t think we’re gonna be for very long, look!” She called, and pointed to the rapids we were about to face. “Aw, man! Great!” I groaned, this just kept getting better and better! “Hold on, Ruby!” I called, and went full-form, grabbing my drill and putting it in the water, facing back to the waterfalls, Ruby holding tight around my shoulders. “Drill, don’t fail me now!” I yelled, and activated it. With a huge lurch, the drill went speeding forwards with me and Ruby in tow, yelling like there was no tomorrow. “Drum, slow down! Were gonna hit the wall!” Ruby yelled as the towering wall of both water and rock neared us at a speed that even 1 should be scared of, and I tried, but the drill wouldn’t stop! “Ruby, i-it’s not working, jump!” I celled, and she gasped. “What?! No!” She called, and I sighed. “Sorry kid!” I say, and with one arm, I threw her off of me into a safer spot, where she was caught by Jin and Nanai, just as I crashed into the wall. Crag. <2:30pm, Nanai’s POV> I sighed as we trekked on forewards at a steady pace, now back on track, and I, as usual, was walking apart from the group, but this time, I was ahead of them, if something were to happen, I needed to be the one to know first, so that I could do something about it, to warn them should they have missed something, but I guess, I hadn’t told Vion. “Nanai! Nanai, where did you go?!” His voice called, and I sighed as I took a vine and turned around as he came running towards me on all 4s. “Yes, Vi?” I asked, and he sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders. “Nai, I, as your buddy, need to take care of you. I need you to please, please, just stay beside me. I don’t wanna loose you, please, can you NOT walk ahead of me? Please?” He asked, begged, even, and I sighed. “Vion, please, can I just be alone, for a bit? I have some things to think of.” I say, and he sighed. “Nai, I know that you have your own thoughts, but please, let me protect you. At least let me-“ But he was cut off by the head of the group finally coming throught the brush and walking right into our conversation, and Raph put his hands up. “Whoops, sorry, sorry.” He said, and I sighed. “It’s fine. Come on, Vion. If you really wanna stay close to me, keep up.” I say, and he sighed. “Fine.” He said, and we walked off. For once, I wished Vion wasn’t so protective, but hey, what would I do without him, besides not be followed around by a humanized buddy monster. *'Raspberry'* I sighed as I walked on with Nanai at the far head of the group. I had to keep up with Nanai, but It was either she was a lot faster, or I was a lot slower, because in this kind of terrain and stuff, I wasn’t doing so well, despite being a buddy monster. I’m serious, Nanai was in the zone, leaping over roots that were until her chest and swinging on vines, and she was fast, but since Raph kept calling her back, she couldn’t go THAT fast. “Man, for once, I just wish she would slow down!” Jin said as he came up beside me. I sighed. “You know that’s never gonna happen, Sor. I mean, this is already slow. In a situation like this, that should be standard speed.” I say, pointing at Nanai, who is traveling by leaps and vaults on tree roots and low branches ahead of us. “Says the dragon who’s moving at a snail’s pace.” He said, and I shrugged. “True, true, but how can I keep up with her and not go too far? I’d like to think the only reason she was staying close was because she didn’t wanna be alone, as we all know Nanai usually acts, but right now, I’m not so sure.” I say, and Jin sighed and Bladewing stepped in. “My dear boy, this is no normal situation, and as we have so seen over this past day, and yesterday, might I add, that Nanai is not entirely herself, so we must give the girl her space.” He said, and I sighed, looking ahead as Nanai stood, crouched on a tree root. “I guess you’re right, Blade, but still, I have to look after her, and I can’t do that if I can’t even keep up with her without separating from the group too much. We still have to stay together, we are a team.” I say, and Bladewing thought for a bit. “Well, considering that you ARE her buddy and we are all responsible for each other, it’s the rational thing to do, want to protect her, but for now, we’ll all have to do it from a distance, we don’t want her snapping on us, do you? Because I’ve heard of some great and wonderful people who snapped and changed forever, and although you love her, and want to protect her, even our loved ones need space.” He said, and I sighed. I guess he was right, but either way, it would never be my life or hers, it would always, undoubtedly, be my life to safe hers. As we walked on, I watched Vion move ahead to kinda be in between Nanai and our group, but closer to Nanai. Personally, I think the only reason that Nanai’s still here is because of Vion, the only reason she hasn’t run off is because he won’t be beside her. Those two are, like 2 sides of a battery. Without one, the other can not function and it’ll just make a mess of everything, a dangerous mess, because, the last time those two got separated, serious heavy stuff happened. I won’t explain what, but it’s got something to do with a gang, Nanai, and Vion almost not making it in time to save the day. I swear, I wouldn’t be surprised if the end of the world would be caused by Nanai and Vion being separated. That’s how much they need each other. “Jin, are you alright? You seem down.” Bladewing asked, and I sighed. “I’m just kinda worried, Blade. Not just for Nanai and Vion, but for all of us. Coz, sure, this place is nice and we could possibly even live here, but we all have people who care about us, and who are worried about us. Not to mention, staying here would mean giving up on our lives how they were back in Japan, and I don’t wanna do that, and I bet no one else here wants to, either.” I say, and Blade sighs. “Jin, I know your down and this is hard for all of us, but buck up, boy! We wont get anywhere if were all moping around! Keep your head up and hope for the best! Be positive! The situation might not be so bright, but soon enough, we will find the light at the end of this dark and winding tunnel.” He said, and I smiled, turning to him. “I guess so, thanks, Blade.” I say, and he nodded. “Your very welcome, my friend.” He said, and sat on my shoulder. Guess he was right, in all darkness, there will be light! The sun was beginning to set, and some of the group were worried that they wouldn’t come to a lake before nightfall, or somewhere else they could camp out. “Sorin?” The boy looked down at the quiet call of his name and a tug on his sleeve and saw Cyan standing there beside him, Mimic in his arms. “Yeah, kid?” Cyan looked at the ground, one of his hands still hanging on his sleeve. “Will we make it to a safe camping site before dark?” He asked. Sorin sighed. “Kid, at this point, I’m not sure, heck, we might not even make it, but we probably will, so don’t worry. Buck up, we’ll make it out of this.” He ruffled Cyan’s hair, and the kid smiled. “Ok, big bro.” Sorin froze. Big bro. It had been such a long time since someone had called him that. He could hear the voices in his head. “Come on, big brother!” “Yeah, big bro, let’s go!” ''But this next voice came to him though his own ears. “Hey big bro! We’re going!” He snapped out of his trance and ran after Cyan. “Uh, c-coming!” He ran to catch up, and from near the middle of the group, Mordred laughed a bit. “Big bro, huh? Wait till the kid finds out what Sorin’s real plan for him is.” Haku shrugged. “I dunno, it might be a bang, or it might just be a whimper and waterfalls.” The 2 laughed to themselves. They knew Sorin, and they knew that he wouldn’t be so kind. “Please, PLEASE tell me that we’re somewhere where we can sit down and rest?” Berith asked, as he was already supporting a half-conscious Sochiro with some help from Abend as they got him onto Zlatorog’s back. “Sorry, Berith, but right now, we’re not in any place to rest. Here, there isn’t so much area visibility, and we need to be ale to see our surroundings because there are so many of us, we need to make sure the visible space is big enough for all of us.” Raph said, and Berith groaned, falling to the ground, tired, and at this point, even Ruby wanted to complain, but she knew that it wouldn’t help. Raph sighed. Everyone was tired, and it would be dark soon, but he didn’t know how they were going to get dinner. He wanted to make the canned food from the life boat’s go-bags last, because he couldn’t get more, but right now, he knew that they had to use it. “Alright, this place isn’t the most ideal area, but I guess some of us could sleep in the trees. Whoever can, go pick your branches well, coz if you get hurt, we might not have what we need to help you. I’ll stay at the bottom with Soichiro to make sure that the ground is clear. Anyone else?” Raph looked around. Luna and Jeanne volunteered, and it was settled. Everyone picked they’re branches and once that was done, a select few went and got some firewood, among the group, Nanai, Vion, Haku, Sorin, Berith and they’re respective buddies, whilst some others, such as Arthur, Sochiro and Cyan, dropped right off to sleep, Ruby trying to stay up and Jin just sitting them, going in and out of light sleep. Everyone was exhausted, even the buddy monsters, but they weren’t out of the jungle yet, the only time they could all really rest was when they were fed just enough to get them through the night with a fire that wasn’t dangerously big, but was big enough to ward off anything that might lurk in the night that was afraid of the light. “So, '''yawn', what’s going to happen now?” Berith asked as he sat next to Scarlet, who had just finished lighting the fire. “Well, kid, I don’t really know, but hey, not much we can do. We have to know where we are, first, then after that, we have to learn how we’re supposed to get out of wherever we are. So, for now, that’s what’s next, besides getting out of this place.” Berith nodded and thought it over for a bit. It did seem like all he could do. He looked around, all the people he saw, as far as he knew, had people caring about them. He knew that, even thought they may not have family, such as Nanai, they all had friends, they’re buddies had people, well, other monsters, who would miss them, too, and as he sat there, looking at everyone, he came to a conclusion. He may not be a lot of help, but now, instead of just tagging along, he was going to try to help, to be of use, even if he wasn’t much, because, now more than ever, the group needed all the help they could get. “We’re ba~ck!” Haku called as they’re little hunting and gathering band returned to the campsite, and the ones who stayed and slept jolted awake, then smiled. “Yes! Food!” Sochiro cheered, sleepily, lazily raising a fist into the air, waving it around, Zlaorog grunting a bit. “Ooh! What did you guys find?” Raph asked as they came over, putting the hunt down. “Well, we found more than we bargained for. Look.” Sorin said, pointing at the 2 animals they had speared on a long branch. The others blinked. “Wow, are those…” Luna looked at the 2 limp shapes. “Wild turkeys?” Vion bit his lip. “More than just.” He morphed into a dragon and, with his muzzle, nudged the turkey’s jaw open. Luna looked at it loser, so did Sorin and Cyan. “Are those,” Cyan poked it with a stick, squinting at the beak. “Hooks on the beak?” Vion nodded, turning back to a human and standing up, dusting his lavender and purple stripped hoodie off. “Yup, almost gave Scarlet a pretty bad nip, but Nanai took care of them. She makes a good spear, fast, too.” They turned to Nanai, who was wielding a bloody, wooden spear with a sharp rock tied with tough, thick vine, like it was normal. “Ok then…” Jin said, and Ruby continued. “Yeah… Ok.” On the inside, Nanai was scowling, but on the outside, she was smirking, just so that they would leave her alone. “So, was your first hunt fun?” Arthur asked absentmindedly, stretching and yawning. Nanai chuckled. “It was fun, good to take your anger out on something, plus, got to realize how important it was to gut those properly.” The others blinked, even the gathering gang. “Wait, wait, so, Vion DIDN’T gut it like you said you would when you two went to that little stream?” Scarlet asked, and Naai shook her head. “Nope. Vion here just ate ‘em.” Vion chuckled, and just then, you could notice the specks of blood still on his face, clothes and teeth as he grinned and put a hand behing his head. “I couldn’t help it.” He admitted, nervously, and it was only Drum who had managed to say something. “Ok then, but please, don’t eat my organs tonight.” Vion laughed, almost scaring the others. “Don’t worry, I won’t, I’ve had my fill of guts for tonight. But I gotta say,” Vion crouched and leapt up with a swing of his arms, catching a branch and spinning to hang on his knees, letting his arms just get pulled with the force of gravity. “Ever since we got here, I’ve wanted to eat something out f the ordinary.” All the buddy monsters thought for a bit. “Yeah, me, too. It’s like, I don’t even care if it’s wrong, I’ll eat something freshly killed. It’s weird, coz I’m one of the human-like buddy monsters, meaning I don’t have any dragon blood or whatever blood in me.” Baku admitted, and with that, Arthur scooted a little away from him, gulping. Sieger gave a light growl in agreement, and Mimic liked his lips at the thought of food. Even Soichiro and Jeane seemed to agree, Jeane’s dragon seeming to be getting ready to go on a night hunt. “Now that you mention it, Vion, the wildlife we’ve come across so far are animals that are fierce,” They all thought of the monkeys. “Built with weapons,” They all looked at the turkeys. “And seem to be very good at hiding.” A rustle of the bushes made them all turn, but when it faded, they all turned back to Raph. “So, I think that something’s going on here.” They nodded, leaning in closer to hear better. “If even these animals lower on the food chain have weapons like these, then that means, there’s something on this island that’s worse than a troop of monkeys bigger than the ones back home and wild turkeys with beak knives.” The others nodded. Mordred looked around at all the people in the group, and did a headcount. He realized something, there were 13 fighters, including him, and almost as many buddies, but not quite. Mordred wasn’t the type to speculate with superstition, but he though of how just about everybody thought that the number 13 was unlucky, how the number 13 wasn’t even added to most of the building floors he had been to in his life, and that was a bunch of buildings. He figured that, not only was it bad luck that he and all these other people got stuck on this island, not only because of they’re unlucky number, but it was just a little sign, 13 people, stranded on an island with weird animals and a danger they didn’t even have the slightest idea of what it could be or when it would strike. He sighed. He had the feeling in his gut that this was gonna be a rough night. Category:Blog posts